Switch A Roo
by Mover Jones
Summary: Dave's invented a New Machine called "Da Super Switch" When Caz and WHM are in the Cheese Room, Something goes wrong with the Movers but what, It's only when they return to the Think Tank that they truely know whats happened to the Men in blue jumpsuits.
1. Lost Piece

Rich, Scott, Dave and Smitty walked back into the Warehouse after saying 'Goodbye' to their second customer. Carolanne had said the day before that she had to do something important but would be in before eleven o'clock.

"Hey guys, do you remember what Caz said she was doing today?" Smitty asked as he slid down the fire pole like a firefighter.

"No, but she did say it was important," Rich replied "Why do you ask?"

"She said she would be in at eleven, but it's almost twelve."

"She might be on her way to the Warehouse"

"Hey guys!" Dave greeted as he rushed into the Think Tank.

"Hey Dave!" Rich, Smitty and Scott greeted too.

"Boy, you're sure in a hurry. What's going on?" Rich asked.

"You-You... You know I was in the Robot Room bringing stuff to my Workbench? Well, I can't seem to find this piece I'm missing for a cool new machine I'm inventing."

"What does it look like?" Smitty asked

"It's a blue square, and it has this big red button on it."

"We'll help you look. Right guys?" Rich asked Scott and Smitty

"Right," Scott and Smitty agreed. The Movers started looking for the missing piece.

"Found it!" Scott smiled,

"Where is it?" Dave asked as he jumped up from looking under the sofa,

"Next to my puppet collection...look!" Scott walked to his collection and picked up the button.

"It must have rolled over there when I dropped it with all the other parts I was carrying to my workbench. Thanks, Scott!" Dave thanked Scott, who had just passed it to him, and went back to his workbench to start on the invention.


	2. To the Cheese Room

"Hey, Movers!" Carolanne greeted as she finally walked into the Warehouse

"Hey, Caz!" The Movers greeted with smiles. 

"I'm really sorry I'm late guys. You have no idea how long the line at the

store was, because it's the first of April" Carolanne explained. 

"That's ok, Caz." Scott replied in his Mr. Mouse voice as he was playing with his puppets 

"So what have I missed?" 

"Oh you know, the usual problem solving...oh and Dave's inventing a new machine." Rich answered, crunching on an apple. 

"What does it do?" Caz asked Dave 

"It's called 'Da Super Switcher' it changes junk food like chocolate and candy to apples and- cheese." Dave explained 

"That's pretty awesome Dave!" She smiled. 

"Yea, and I'm sure Warehouse Mouse will like that!" Smitty laughed. 

"Uh, huh!" Warehouse Mouse nodded as he came out of his lair, "Mitty, Mitty, Mitty!" he squeaked as he scampered towards the red-haired man. 

"What's up Little Buddy?" Smitty asked as he picked up the tiny animal. 

"Squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak." 

"You want me to tell her?" 

"Squeak, squeak" Carolanne was amazed by how Smitty could understand and communicate with the mouse so she walked over to them. 

"What did he say Smitty?" She asked 

"He wants me to ask you, if you'd like to go to the Cheese Room with him?" 

"You guys have a cheese room?" 

"It was my little buddy's request!" 

"Sure Warehouse Mouse, I'd love to go." The gray woodland creature jumped from Smitty's Hand and onto Carolanne's Shoulder, 

"By the way," Carolanne whispered, "Where is the Cheese Room?" 

"You go down that hall towards the Wind Room, turn right then your second left, and it's the first door on your right, opposite the Drum Room." Smitty explained. 

"Ok, thanks." Carolanne walked off towards the Cheese Room. 

"Hey guys- I've finished!" Dave smiled as he showed the other Movers his newly built invention. 

"That's cool Dave!" Rich smiled. 

"Yea, what do you guys think?" 

"It's awesome Dave." Smitty answered. 

"Lets see if it Works" Dave put a lollypop on the conveyer belt and grabbed the unusual contraption. 

"Alright." Dave smiled. He pressed the button, and, all of a sudden, the lollypop rode into the machine. Seconds later it came through the other end as a carrot. 

"Hey! It works!" Scott laughed. Suddenly, there was a loud "bang!" And the machine started to smoke.


	3. A Big Problem

Warehouse Mouse was showing Carolanne his cheese collection, when they both heard the noise.

Carolanne rolled her eyes after her and Warehouse Mouse jumped.

"Dave's invention didn't work. Come on. Let's see what happened." They both started rushing towards the Think Tank. When they got there it was covered by smoke as thick as pea soup. You couldn't even see in front of you. 

"Woah! What happened?" she asked as she coughed and slowly walked into the smoke, trying to find the steps that lead to the front doors. Once she had opened the doors, all the smoke had gone, the Movers and Carolanne met up.

"Ok Dave. What happened?" 

"My invention didn't work" Rich replied, "I think I made it a little to powerful." 

"Uhh, Rich? I asked Dave the question. And last time I checked you were Rich." 

"No, I'm Dave." 

"No, you're Rich. This is Dave." Carolanne pointed at the Mover with the red hat 

"Caz listen, I'm Dave-" 

"And I'm Rich" Dave explained. 

"So... Rich is Dave and Dave is Rich and I bet Scott is Smitty and Smitty is Scott!" 

"That would explain why I've got long hair." Smitty smiled. 

"And why I'm wearing a cowboy hat" 

"Ok. So let me get this straight. Dave's machine didn't work, started smoking, there was a huge bang, then you guys some how switched bodies?" 

"Yea, That's pretty much what happened!" Smitty smiled. 

"And I suppose to believe that, guys I know this is what you were planning. It is, after all, April fool's Day. And I'm not going to be pranked this year." Carolanne started laughing, 

"Caz, we're serious. If this was a prank I wouldn't be looking at myself." Rich stated. 

"Ok then. If you guys have switched bodies then Scott you would know what I'm scared of. Smitty you would know what my favourite Animal is, Dave you would know what we were doing in the Clock Room, and Rich you would know what we were finding in the Lost and Found room" 

"Clowns" Smitty smiled. 

"Penguins" Scott added 

"Fixing Scott's Burro clock." Rich described 

"My keys." Dave explained 

"I...that is scary. Nina's gone with Wayne on their world tour and **this **happens, This could be problem." Carolanne stated as a smile crossed her face. "It's not just a problem it's an-"

"Idea Emergency!" They all shouted.

"We have got-" Scott started

"To fix Dave's machine-" Smitty added

"So we can change back-" Dave added

"To our own bodies and that means-" Rich added

"We need some Good Ideas!" Carolanne finished.

"Let's brainstorm!" 

*One song and dance routine later. * 


	4. Where's the Notes?

"Ok who has an idea?" Smitty asked.

"Well… I remember writing down some notes, so if we find them, maybe we can invert the machine and hopefully be back to normal" Rich explained.

"Ok. So where are the notes?" Scott asked.

"I don't remember." Rich sighed.

"You've only been in the Robot Room and at your work bench, so they must be at one of those places." Carolanne reasoned.

"That's a good idea." Dave smiled.

The Movers and Carolanne headed for Dave's work bench to find the notes.

"I don't see them." Scott mentioned.

"Wait...what's that there." Carolanne asked as she picked up a piece of paper.

The Movers looked at it for a minute, turning it round and round trying to figure out what it was.

"Oh I know what it is. It's the instructions for that new thing I bought the other day. It didn't work so I gave it to Dave to fix for me." Smitty explained.

"Ok then. So I guess these aren't the notes." Carolanne put the paper back on the work bench.

"Shall we go to the Robot Room?" Dave asked.

"It's the only place I've been apart from here." Rich replied

"Then let's go check." Carolanne thought aloud. They headed for the Robot Room. After passing the Wind Room, Magnet Room and Sun Room, they finally arrived. As they opened the door, robot pieces collapsed in front of them

"Woah," Dave, Scott, Smitty and Carolanne said as they looked at the mess inside,

"I guess, I left this place in a hurry I forgot to clean up after myself." Rich explained.

"That's ok Rich- I mean Dave. We can help clean this place up."

*Three minutes later, after a joyful rendition of "Clean My Room."*

"Wow," they all said as they finished,

"This place looks great-"

"But does anybody see the notes?" Rich asked. The Movers and Carolanne looked around. They shook their heads.

"No." Scott began.

"No." Smitty said afterwards.

"No, no." Carolanne and Dave replied together.

"They have to be here," Rich cried, "or we're stuck like this!"

"Wait a minute. I have an idea! Why don't I use my Wobble Goggles to find them?" Smitty mentioned.

"Because Scott. You're not wearing your Wobble Goggles... I mean you are, but Smitty is wearing them, if you get what I mean." Carolanne explained.

"I get what you mean Caz, and I don't know how to use Scott's Wobble Goggles" Scott responded.

"It's easy. You pull them over your eyes and tap the sides twice so they light up." Smitty smiled. Scott pulled the Wobble Goggles over his eyes and tapped them twice. The three lights on either side lit up.

"Can you see them, Smitty?" Rich asked.

"Not yet...Wait there in that box!" He pointed at a box with "Robot Parts" printed on the side. He tapped the sides of the Wobble Goggles again and pulled them up so he could see. The Movers and Carolanne walked over and started empting it.

"Got them!" Rich smiled as he pulled the notes out.

"Great job, everybody." Dave said 


	5. Calming the Teenager down

"Ok. We've got the notes- let's head back to the Think Tank and fix it up." Rich explained

"Then I can be in my own body." Scott smiled

"Yea, I'm missing my long hair." Smitty cried

"I like cereal!" Carolanne giggled in a five year old voice as she started laughing.

"Ok, what drink calms her down again?" Dave muttered as he smiled.

Carolanne started jumping around singing, "I like cereal, I like cheese, I like fish and chips, so can I have some please!"

"I remember writing three drinks down in my journal...Scott do you think you could take a look"

"Sure thing" Smitty took out the journal, "Hey, there's Burros in here" He smiled,

"Scott...the drinks?" Dave reminded

"Oh yea... well there's, Apple juice, Orange juice and Chocolate milk"

"I don't remember giving her any Apple juice," Rich stated

"And didn't Nina say that if you give her Orange juice she'd start laughing and jumping round more?" Scott explained

"Then it has to be Chocolate milk" Smitty smiled "Hey Rich do you have any Chocolate milk in Dave's gadget hat?" Dave looked at Rich

He shook his head, "No, she had it yesterday remember"

"You might not have any but I know where we can get some" Smitty laughed "The fridge"

"Lets go"

The Movers smiled as they guided her back to the Think Tank.

"Ah ha!" Rich smiled as he opened the fridge and pulled out the chocolate milk.

"Hey Caz, here" Scott smiled, holding up the bottle.

"Chocolate milk!" she shouted smiling, as she raced towards them.

"Here you go." Scott handed her the chocolate milk.

After having a drink Carolanne stated, "Right, Yea... What were we talking about?" 


	6. Lets Fix it up

Carolanne looked at the machine; "Oh yea, we need to fix that up", Her and The Movers looked at the piece of paper then looked at the machine then back at the paper, "Umm, Can any of you understand them?"

"Not really"

"Nope"

"Come on guys, how can you not understand them, this part here is the conveyer belt" he pointed "and these are the wheels"

Carolanne looked at him "I'm sorry Dave not to be rude but none of us have no idea what you're talking about, to us its just a lot of squares and circles,"

"She's right Dave" Scott replied,

"If there was some way to explain it better" he cried

"Maybe there is...Use my scribble sticks" Rich smiled

"Good idea Rich" he took the thin sticks from his left trouser leg, tapped them, and started to explain the notes by drawing different parts of it in the air.

"Oh I see now...So we need to fix this part, this part, and this part," Smitty said as he pointed to the now blue drawing in the air.

"Yea...we fix these parts and we will be back in our own bodies"

"First we'll need some tool," Dave said as he took his hat off and put his hand inside,

"Watch out for the-" Rich yelled, but it was too late

"Ouch!" Dave cried as he pulled his hand out with a mousetrap on his fingers, looking at Rich

"Haha, there's a funny story...Everytime I go into the forest room, Mice keep making a home in my hat"

Carolanne looked at both men, trying not to laugh "You know, haha Dave that is quiet a fun- funny story and you should have seen his face"

"ok yea, it is quite funny... Is there anymore Mousetraps in here Dave?"

"Nope, just that one"

"Alright then" he put his hand in again when it came back out he was holding two spanners and two screwdrivers between his fingers.

"There we go, now all we need to do is-"

"Fix it up" they all smiled

*One song and dance routine of "Fix it up" later* 


	7. Another Idea Emergency Solved

"Ha, ha, finished at last" Smitty grinned

"Now all we need to do if see if it works" Dave picked up the blue remote about to press the button when Carolanne stopped him

"Wait! Me or Warehouse Mouse weren't here when you guys switched bodies, so we'll just step out the Warehouse for a second while you try it"

"Good Idea"

"In a bit Guys" Carolanne said leaving the Warehouse with Warehouse Mouse by her side

"Ok...ready Movers?" Dave asked

"ready Dave" Rich, Scott and Smitty replied back

Dave pressed the button, seconds later although it felt like hours they looked at each other, Carolanne and Warehouse Mouse peeped inside, "Has it worked?" she asked,

"I don't think so" Rich said

"Rich we're ba-" the other Movers replied but soon knew what Rich was planning

Carolanne now with Warehouse Mouse on her shoulder walked over to them

"Rich?" she asked looked at the tallest Mover

"No, Scott" he replied

"Smitty?"

Smitty shook his head "Dave"

The woodland creature and teenager looked down "It didn't work" Carolanne cried. The Movers looked at them then laughed "What so funny?" she asked

"squeak, squeak, squeak" Warehouse Mouse squeaked

"April Fools"

"You guys! how could you do this to us!" she said trying to be serious by hiding the smile that was no doubt going to cross her face

"Haha, what can we say...It's our favourite hoilday"

"Well I guess there only one thing to say...Thats another Idea emergency solved" She laughed, as they all high fived apart from Dave who came in early and missed, "Now what prank should me and Warehouse Mouse pull on you guys"

"Don't you think we've had enough pranking for one day" Scott smiled

"Oh I know" Carolanne said as she whispered something to Warehouse Mouse

"squeak, squeak" he replied

"I have no idea what you just said but Lets get them"

"Run!" The Movers shouted as they split up and ran down seperate corridors leaving Carolanne and Warehouse Mouse to laugh,

"Haha, good job Mouse, gimme five" she smiled, they high fived then ran off to catch the Movers...


End file.
